Rebel
by PropagandaStory123
Summary: It has been ten years since Sips Co took over the world. The Yogscast has gone into hiding! The only hope for the world lies in the hands of Sky. Can she find them and help them take back peoples lives or will her past be her undoing! Rated T for the Yogscasts colourful language. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Rebel - Chapter One **

_**I hope you all enjoy the first part of this story.**_

The world had become a dark place since Sips Co had taken it over, every man was forced to work in the damp mines to collect minerals like Sapphires and Rubies for the leaders of Sips Co, as well as manufacture the finest dirt in the world. Every woman had to work on Sjins farm to feed the City of Tori _**(which is where their headquarters were)**_. The rest of the Yogscast tried to stop the dangerous duo but they failed in their mission and went into hiding.

That was ten years ago and a lot had happened in the world, the rebellion had fallen when all the Yogscast went into hiding. Every 15 year old had to go to the mines or work on Sjins farm, but there was still hope for the world. It came in the form of two young rebels who still believed that the Yogscast would save them all.

**3rd POV**

It was a Monday morning, the sun was just creeping up over the hills and the birds were starting to sing a beautiful tone which would make anyone feel happier. The birds went quiet when the sound of four jets were heard screeching overhead. 'God damn jets' Sky mumbled, she wasn't ready for another day of learning how to plant seeds and how to harvest wheat. She walked to the mirror and realized she was still covered in dirt from yesterdays work. Her jet black hair had a twig sticking out of it from when she tried to hid in a tree, she pulled it out and sighed. Sky knew she had only a few days left till her 15th birthday where she would be forced to work on the farm with all the other women.

After her shower she put on her clean work clothes which was just white top and blue shorts. Sky put her contacts in which disguised her bright blue eyes as dark brown as she was not like everyone else.

Five years after Sips Co took over they sent out all the mobs they had as well as werewolves and vampires to the outer reach of the city to stop people from going out at night. Unfortunately for Sky she wandered out long after nightfall to meet with the other rebels. A very hunger vampire caught her but instead of killing her like they usually do it changed her into a vampire hybrid. There was only a few of these hybrids in the world as they were more powerful than normal vampires and once Sips had found this out he ordered that they were to all be killed as well as any hybrids. Luckily for Sky she didn't actually show any of the signs until a couple of months later but since then she has had to keep a low profile.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts of that night and walked out of her house and went down the dirt road which seemed to get longer everyday she had o walk it. Once she got to the field, there were already at least 20 other girls some her age some younger working away on the field. 'Where's the Yogscast when you need them' she mumbled. She knew that one day she would find them and help them overthrow Sips Co once and for all, but when would she be able too...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Sky was not really listening to her teacher as she was wondering what her friend was up too now as today was his first day working in the mines. She wished she could stop him from every entering that horrible place but it was impossible. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Sky fell to the ground and cradled her slightly bruised head but as she looked up, one of the girls that was about to help her up screamed. At that point she had realized that her contacts had fallen out then she was hit over the head. The teacher called out for the guards that were stood about at the gate to the farm but Sky was already running for her life.

Lee was about to enter the mine when two guards pushed past him and as they ran past he heard on their radio 'vampire hybrid on the farm'. He spun on his heels and ran as fast as he could to get to Sky before the guards did. While he was he heard a piercing scream coming from ahead. As he got closer his heart sank as two guards had Sky pressed against the wall. As she struggled he saw that she didn't have her contacts in. 'No' was the only words he could say. They had hoped this day would never come.

He ran over and hit both the guards with his pickaxe, then grabbed Sky's hand and proceeded to run to her house to get supplies as there was no way they could stay here. Once Lee and Sky had got everything together they disappeared into the forest and climbed up one of the biggest trees they could find and waited until it was dark.

They both knew that Sips and Sjin would know about them soon enough so they were now outcasts in a world where they were feared. Sky was starting to look worried as an enderman teleported past. They climbed down and started to walking south away from the village that they had grown up in. They had been walking for a couple of hours (had fought a few mobs on the way) but Sky's paranoic was getting the best of her as she kept thinking someone was following her. Lee could sense this and asked 'What's wrong' 'I think someone is following us I can feel it.' Lee used his super-hearing to see if anyone was but he couldn't hear anyone. There is no one following us, your just tired maybe we should stop and get some rest.' So they chopped some wood and built a small hut.

They were awoken by loud bang outside. Lee got his iron sword out and walked outside. He looked to where the noise came from and dropped his sword in shock. There was a crater where a creeper had blown up but it was who was in the crater that shocked him the most.

Sky was getting worried when Lee didn't come back so she decided to see where he went to. She saw Lee standing in front of a crater and put a hand on his shoulder and said 'What's wrong with you'. That's when she saw who was lying face down in the crater. The first thing that caught her eye was a white lab coat...

**I'm sure you can guess who that is!**

**Sorry i didn't update earlier had to revise for exams and stuff.**

**Next part will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sky looked at Lee's deep blue eyes that was partly covered by his blonde shaggy hair. They both couldn't believe their eyes. Lee finally jumped into the crater to get Duncan out. Once they were both out, Sky crabbed Duncan's other arm and helped carry him to the small wooden shack.

Lee put Duncan on the bed and rubbed his temples. 'Why is Duncan here? How is he here?' Sky asked. While they were disguising this Duncan began to wake up. 'Who are you guys?' Sky and Lee both turned round and Duncan's face dropped and he backed away a little bit. 'Your them vampire hybrids that them idiots from Sips Co created aren't you!' The anger in Duncan's Jade green eyes was growing as he was remember what the had done to the world.

Lee put his sword down and said 'yes we are but we don't want to hurt you, thats the last thing we would do'. Duncan looked confused as Lee explained the whole being turned and running away because they got discovered.

Sky watched Duncan as he was taking in everything. Once Lee had finished explaining, Sky piped up and asked Duncan what happened to him. He rubbed his head and started to explain the his day.

**Duncan POV-A couple of hours earlier**

I woke up to Kim screaming, she must have seen something cute outside like a rabbit or something. Why does she have to be so loud. I dragged myself out of bed and the cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. I changed into my lab coat and shouted up the stairs 'KIM! KIM! Are you okay?' no answer, she must be too far away to here me. Once outside I saw her playing with a small white rabbit. We had to build our base underground so Sips Co's spies couldn't find us. 'Kim there you are' I shouted but she was to busy fussing over the rabbit to answer me. I stared to walk over when I heard an Enderman teleporting, i was just about to run back and get my sword when one appeared in front of Kim, grabbed her and teleported away. Before I knew it i was running to where she was and an Enderman grabbed me and I appeared in the middle of a forest. I walked north for what seemed like hours and just as it was getting dark, I saw a small wooden shack. As I was running towards in everything black...

And thats how I got here, for some reason that Enderman got Kim and teleported me here. I think Rythian has something to do with, I dunno why but i just feel like no one else could have done this..

**Who do you guys think do this? I guess you will have to wait and see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3****rd**** person POV**

Lee and Sky looked at each other in shock. They had never heard of an Enderman doing something like that before. Duncan was still trying to work the two out, he knew that they were different to any other vampire he had ever met. 'I guess we should make a move, the guards won't stop looking' Lee said after a couple of minutes of silence.

**Meanwhile at Sips Co**

'HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY' Sjin shouted at the two guards standing before him. He knew if the boss found out he would flip. 'Sips can't know bout this, any information you get you come straight to me. UNDERSTAND!' The guards nodded, bowed and marched out as quickly as they could. Sjin paced up and down his office, rubbing his temples. He than had a thought and called to the guards to bring the prisoner to him at once.

**Back in the forest**

Lee and Duncan took down the make-shift house while Sky kept watch. Then they were ready to move further south away from the village they called home all their life. Sky looked back once more to see the smoke bellowing from the factory. They walked south and while they were walking Duncan explained to them why the Yogscast had to split up. 'If we didn't, they would have killed us all and no one would ever be safe from the terror,' 'But they took over the world and forced everyone to work for them, how it that better' Sky said. 'I dunno it was such a quick decision and it was many years ago remember' Sky shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead. 'If we go to Dong Hill and find the hidden computer, we can sent a signal to Lewis asking for his help.' Lee stopped walking and turned to Duncan and grabbed his collar and pushed him against a tree and said 'We have been walking for hours and you are only just talking us about this now' 'Get off him Lee!' Lee let go and continued to walk south. 'I'm sorry about him, he gets a bit grumpy sometimes, take no notice of it.' 'Its okay i have dealt with worst, trust me.' His jade green eyes glowed slightly and Sky rubbed her own to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She just guessed it was because she was tired.

They re-built the shack and cooked some pork-chops off. While they were eating Duncan asked Sky what she knew about him and the Yogscast and she said that she learnt about them in school but thats was all lies that Sips Co came up with. She also said that her dad had left her a book containing all the real facts about the Yogscast. She pulled out a leather bounded book and handed it to Duncan, who opened the book to the middle page and scanned the page, taking in all the facts. He smiled to himself and said 'I remember when that happened, god that was funny.' Sky shuffled next to him, so she could see what page he was on and smiled as well when she looked at it. It was the time him, Kim and Simon went on holiday and Simon then let a bunch of Naga out and they nearly destroyed the whole world. Luckily for them Lewis fixed it, it doesn't say how but he did. Duncan and Sky spent the rest of the evening looking through the book, when they were interrupted by Lee punching the wall. They looked up and his eyes were red from where he must of been crying. 'Yes thats right I'm still here and if you hadn't noticed we are on the run from the leaders of the world and you two have just spent the three hours laughing and smiling while I have been worrying sick over my family!' Sky didn't know what to say. 'Of course you don't care that I saved you from death and do you really think Lewis is going to help us save the world, when he and the rest of the Yogscast couldn't do it TEN years ago. Think about it Sky because it is either me or him.' He said and pointed at Duncan. 'So who is it going to be' Lee crossed his arms and looked at his friend hoping. 'I choose...'

**I guess you will have to wait and see who Sky chooses:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Think about it Sky because it is either me or him.' He said and pointed at Duncan. 'So who is it going to be' Lee crossed his arms and looked at his friend hoping. 'I choose...'

'I choose... I choose him' she pointed at Duncan and looked to the floor. 'I see how it is' and with that Lee grabbed his bag and left the shack. 'I'm sorry you had to choose' Duncan said. Sky wasn't listening as she was already running out of the shack to find Lee, but he was already gone. 'How did he move so quick' Duncan asked. Sky turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. 'It's one advantage of being a vampire hybrid, you can run fast.' Duncan nodded his head and returned back inside, letting Sky have some time to herself.

Sky climbed up one of the trees closest to the shack and tried to see if she could hear him running, but she knew it was hopeless. She stayed up in the tree for a hour or so, just staring into the distance and was interrupted by Duncan calling up to ask if she was okay and if she wanted some dinner. She shouted down 'sure, why not' and started to climb back down. A single tear ran down her cheek as she did.

Duncan and Sky ate their dinner in silence as neither one knew what to say. After a while Sky said 'I'm sorry I have been really quiet with you, its just i have never heard him shout like that before.' 'Its okay, I'm sure you were fine before I came along.' 'Too be honest we didn't really talk much the last couple of months.' 'Oh' Duncan said. 'I think we should get some sleep and then continue south, we are only two days from Dong Hill.' Sky nodded her and fell asleep straight away.

Sky was awoken by Duncan poking her arm. 'Five more minutes' she groaned. 'We have to leave now if we want to get there quickly.' She sat up and got her stuff together and then helped Duncan take the shack down. They walked south all day, re-built the shack at night and then continued waling in the morning. Sky was getting really tired and just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bedroom but she knew the world was more important than her sleeping in her own bed. 'How much longer do we have to walk, I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs.' Duncan stopped walking and was staring into the distance. 'Whats wrong?' He started running south and Sky ran after him. As they got closer, she saw a massive hill. 'Duncan, is that Dong Hill?' she shouted. 'Yes, we made it' he shouted back.

They climbed up the hill and once at the top, Sky collapsed on the ground, sweating and out of breath. 'I thought vampire hybrids could un faster than humans.' 'Only if they trained their bodies to withstand the pressure, which I haven't and I'm lazy.' He smiled and continued to search the hill for the computer. He was searching for half an hour when he shouted 'I found it' Sky was still trying to catch her breath and slowly got up and walked over to where he was. 'I'm sending the signal now' 'How is Lewis going to know it is you sending the message and its not Sips Co' 'We made special code words for each person, one for help and one for its a trap' Duncan explained. 'So whats the code word for you then.' 'Drunkan' 'Drunkan?' 'Its a long story, I'll tell you later about it.' He sent the message and re-built the shack and said 'We just wait now' They settled down and fell asleep hoping Lewis got the message.

**At Sips Co**

The guards threw the prisoner on the floor in front of Sjin who had a evil grin on his face. 'So, you still haven't spoke' The prisoner looked up and spat in Sjin's face. He wiped the spit of his face and slapped them in the face. Either you tell me where Lewis is or so help me i will make your life a living hell. The bright blue eyes looked up at him and said 'Go to hell'

**Things are heating up! Who do you guys think is the prisoner!1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Now is that any way to talk to someone who could end your life." The prisoner looked up and said "Why should I, you'll just kill me anyway". Sjin stepped back from the figure and said "That may be true, but either you tell me where you and Lewis were or I will hunt every lest one of your friends and kill them!"

"This isn't you Sjin, Sips is controlling your thoughts, like he has with most of the world, please just let me go and i will never try to take on Sips Co again." Sjin walked back and grabbed the collar of the now sobbing prisoner. "I am my own person!" He threw them back to the floor. "Its not hard Hannah, just tell me!"

Hannah looked up at Sjin through her long blonde hair, "I would rather die then tell you anything, you traitor!" Sjin shook his head and called out to the guards to take her away as he do longer wanted to talk to her. "Your a traitor Sjin, Lewis trusted you and you betrayed him after everything he did for you!" She yelled at him as the guards pulled her out and back to her cell. "Sips won't be happy" he said as he walked over to is desk and continued to look over his papers.

**At Dong Hill**

It had been 4 days since Duncan sent the message to Lewis. "I don't think he is answering Duncan, maybe we should try something else." Sky said to him as she was tired of staring at the small device used to sent the message. "He will answer I know he will." he won''t stop looking at he device waiting and hoping. Another 2 days passed and the device started to beep. Duncan opened it up and read the message that was received. "What does it say" Sky said excitedly. "It says, 'Meet me at the old Jaffa factory it three day', so if we leave now we should get there in two." As quick as a flash the small shack was taken down and they were heading west towards the site where everything started.

They had to fight a few mobs that night, but it was the same as every other night, they would eat, read some of Sky's book then went to sleep. In the morning they replenished their food and continued west for another 5 hours when the massive Jaffa factory came into view. "How are we going to let Lewis know we are here" Sky asked. Just as Duncan was about to answer, the device beeped again and he read the message out "Enter the factory and go down to where the quarry used to be, I will meet you there." They followed the instruction and were standing next to the giant hole that the quarry had made many years ago. Sky felt like they were waiting for hours before they heard someone walking upstairs. Sky got her sword out and pointed it towards were the person would appear. She knew that it could be anyone, even though it could be Lewis, she wasn't going to take any chances. As the sound of footsteps got closer, her heart was racing and the footsteps stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Who is it" Sky said. "Put that sword down, you might hurt someone. Duncan why would you let a small girl have a sword and put a torch up i can hardly see a thing." At that moment they knew that it was Lewis. "Thank god its you" Sky said and "hey I'm not a small girl" Lewis laughed at what she said but then noticed her eyes slowly glowing and then his face turned into a scowl. "You.. You are one of those vampire hybrids aren't you."

"yes she is and I'll explain later. Where's Hannah?" Duncan asked. Thats when Lewis collapsed to the floor and started to sob. They both ran over to him and sat next to him. "Lewis, what happen?" Lewis looked up with red eyes and said "They got her about 3 months ago. She was out hunting for food at the station we had a couple of miles from where we were hiding and... and" He started to cry into his hands.

"Its okay Lewis, you can tell us later if you want." Duncan said. "No, you should know. I wanted to surprise her so I took the journey to the hunting shack and just as I got there, a group of Sips Co guards were dragging her out and I ran to help her but she mouthed to me too stay away. So I did for some reason though i should have helped. Who does what they have done to her the bastards." Sky and Duncan looked at each other and they knew what they had to do. They had to rescue Hannah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"We have to go save Hannah, I don't know how we are going to be we have too!" Sky looked at Lewis and Duncan waiting for their approval.

"Sky, we can't... She'll be in the heart of city." It was as if Duncan and Lewis had already given up.

"What do you mean we can't, I could easily get her out, all I need to know is her location and I can teleport in. It one of the many advantages of being me". Lewis looked up with a hint of hope in his eyes. "Can you really... teleport into the city." Sky nodded her head and smiled.

Lewis quickly stood up and pulled a small oval shaped object out of his pocket. "This will get us a map of the whole city, hopefully they don't have some sort of field over the city which could block Hannah's tracker". He entered in some co-ordinates and a hologram appeared from the oval device.

Duncan stood behind them both, wondering if this could help him find Kim. He was distracted from his thought when Lewis shouted "There she is, thank god"! He walked over and crouched down to look at the map. "She is it one of the lower cells in the capital building. So Sky do you think you can get her out of there". Sky looked at Lewis, who was beaming and said "I won't of suggested it if I couldn't, duh"

Duncan grabbed Sky's arm and pulled her away from Lewis, who was busily tapping in commands to find the other members of the Yogscast so they could meet up. "Sky I need to ask you a favor. Could you look for Kim while you are there, I feel like she is it that horrible place as well." His green eyes looked deep into Sky's blue ones. "Why don't we ask Lewis to find her and then.." She was cut of by Lewis shouting "Kim is there too.. How... Why.. I don't understand".

He looked a Duncan "You knew about this didn't you". He nodded and explained what happened with the Endermen, this also explained how he met Sky. "I see" he looked back to the map. It looked like Kim was in the same cell block as Hannah. "Do you think you can get Kim out as well as Hannah"?

"Piece of cake" Sky looked at Duncan and Lewis, "I'll get them back, don't worry". Lewis packed up the device and said that they should set up base down here, as no one would think they'd come back here.

Once Lewis and Duncan were asleep, Sky got here book out and turned to the page about Hannah and then Kim, to find out, what is the best way to convince them to trust her. "Duncan...hey wake up... Duncan" he sleepily groaned "what do you want Sky".

She gave him a look that said 'lets go somewhere else' he got up and followed her away from where Lewis was sleeping.

"Whats wrong Sky". She looked at him "What if Hannah and Kim don't trust me". He rubbed his temples and looked puzzled. Then he quickly took his goggles off the top of his head and said "Show them this and say 'Lewis and Duncan sent me to rescue you', hopefully that should work." Sky took the goggles and put them in her pocket. "Thanks Duncan" she hugged him and walked back to where they were sleeping.

**In the cell block**

"Get off my you fucking bastard, you wait until I get my weapons back"! The guard dragging Hannah back to her new cell sighed and opened the cell and threw her in. After the guard locked the cell and walked off, Hannah started kicking the bars on the door. It wasn't until a small voice came from the cell opposite that she stopped. "Hannah... Hannah is that you"? Her eyes were locked on the person that occupied the cell. She knew that voice... then it hit her, "Kim... what the hell are you doing here"?

"I was with Duncan and... and when I was outside an Enderman teleported me to the outskirts of the city. Thats when a patrol caught me and took me to Sjin. I have never been so scared in my life, whoever that was I saw was not the Sjin that we all know." She started crying after she finished. Hannah wished she could comfort her friend but there was the small problem of them being in different cells.

"Soon, we will be out of here and we can make a plan to get the real Sjin back. I promise"

**The plan has been made, but will Sky be up to the challenge...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Am putting this chapter up now as I will be away for a few days, enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 8**

_Hannah wished she could comfort her friend but there was the small problem of them being in different cells._

"_Soon, we will be out of here and we can make a plan to get the real Sjin back. I promise"_

"Are you sure" Kim looked at Hannah with big eyes. "Of course, I know the real him is in there. I saw it is his eyes."

Kim smiled weakly but it disappeared quickly "but Hannah how are we gonna get out of here. If only I had my portal gun". She looked at her friend hoping she had a plan. "I dunno Kim, maybe Lewis is making a plan already".

**Back at the Jaffa Factory**

"Sky are you sure you can get them both out without the guards noticing." Lewis had a concerned look as Duncan was helping Sky prepare for her journey. "Yeah, I've teleported people before... a couple of miles but, I am determined to do this for the sake of the world". Lewis sighed and walked over to were the beds were. "You ready Sky", she nodded and told Duncan to step back a bit. He did as he was told and then forced all her energy on teleporting to Hannah and Kim's location. A field of energy appeared around Sky, she closed her eyes and kept thinking about where they were. Her eyes opened and she was standing in a dull, damp cell block.

**Hannah's POV**

"What was that"? I heared a familiar hum that said an Enderman was here, but why would it teleport into a cell block. "Fuck that hurt, God damn, I remember why I hate teleporting" a voice said from the shadows. "Who's there"? A girl who looked about 15 walked out of the shadows. Before I could say anything she quickly explain, that Lewis and Duncan sent her to get them out of this hell hole. "Why should we trust you" Kim said before I could. The girl pulled out Duncan goggles and said "Duncan and Lewis sent me to rescue you and said this would prove that you can trust me, please we don't have much time."

As she was talking she had started to pick the lock on my cell. "Hannah, we might as well trust her if it means we can get out of here". Kim was right. "Fine, we trust you". The lock on the door opened and the girl turned round and started on Kim's lock. "Keep watch Hannah, the guards will be back soon". I nodded and walked closer to the opening of the whole block. After a minute or so I heard the click of a lock opening.

"Okay, I need you both to hold my hand and close you eyes" the girl said once Kim was out of her cell. I was hesitant at first but what did I have to lose. Me and Kim did what we were told and then I started to feel like I was about to throw up. "Hannah" I knew that voice, it was Lewis. I opened my eyes just as he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I glad your okay" I smiled as I was so happy to be back with him after everything.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

Duncan ran towards Kim and did the same as Lewis had when he saw Hannah. "Are you okay, did they hurt you". Kim laughed which was a signal that she was fine. Once Duncan had finished making sure Kim was okay he turned round to see Lewis hugging Sky. He could how uncomfortable she was and just laughed and went over to Hannah who was drinking some water. "what's her name Duncan".

"Sky and before you ask, she is a vampire hybrid, thats why she could teleport you and Kim out of the fucking hell hole". Hannah smiled, got up and walked over to where Sky and Kim were.

"Thanks a bunch Sky" Hannah said whilst hugging her. "No worries" Lewis called over to the three of them and said "The next step is to get some weapons, also I think we should get moving because once Sjin finds you two have disappeared, he will be on the hunt for us and this will be the first place he will check."

So everyone helped pack up the equipment and they headed towards Duncan Castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wrote this last night and I couldn't wait to put it up, so am doing it before I leave. Also a big part of the story line happens now. Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 9**

As they got closer to Duncan's Castle, Sky's smile got bigger and bigger as she had always dreamt that she would one day try to find it. It had a massive hole on one side but other than that it was still standing they way it did when the war started.

"God, it feels good to be home" Duncan said as they walked into the castle. They dumped they stuff in one of the corners and began to search through all the chests to find materials to make as many weapons as they could. Unfortunately most of the chest had been already been searched by Sips Co guards when they had defeated Duncan.

"Bastards, they took everything", Sky had gave up on searching a couple of minutes before everyone else and had sat down to read her book. She looked up from her book to see Duncan throw a chest at a wall, it smashed into pieces.

"That are we going to do now" Kim looked worried. "I dunno Kim, this was our best shot, I had all the materials even if it there was a couple of ingots we could have gone mining, but there is nothing. Sky looked at all of them and suddenly remembered what Lee had given her. She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a dark matter pickaxe. "Duncan, I completely forgot Lee gave me this a few months ago, he won it in a duel with someone."

The four stood in front of her with mouths open. It seemed like hours before anyone talked when Hannah said "Isn't that Rythain's pickaxe".

"I think it might be. So Sky you say Lee won it of someone in a duel, did he say what they looked like." Sky went to say something when they heard a thud from the floor above.

Duncan, Lewis and Sky got their swords out and Lewis told Hannah and Kim to stay where they were while they checked it out. The three made their way up the slightly broken stairs and moved quickly but quietly to the doorway of the room where the thud came from.

"On three we attack" Sky and Duncan nodded. "One...Two...Three"! They ran into the room ready to attack. They skidded to a stop when they saw a seriously injured boy laying on the floor. "LEE" Sky ran over to him and fell beside him, lifting his head slightly, resting it on her knee. "What happened to you... Who did this"? She was in shock, he had a hole in his stomach from where a he had been shot.

"I dunno... I was walking through the desert trying to get as far away from my thought as I could then I heard something from behide a sand dune. I walked up to it, but before I got there, someone shot me. All I could think about was you Sky and how I acted like a massive jerk." He winced in pain but continued the story "I closed my eyes and then I felt myself teleporting somewhere, that when I fell over that box and you appeared with Duncan and... is that Lewis"?

"Yes, we found him, Hannah and Kim." Lee laughed and than winced in pain again "I never doubted you" Lee wiped a tear from Sky's cheek, "then why did you leave, this wouldn't of happened then, you wouldn't be dying"

"I had to, this is you destiny, not mine." He coughed in pain "Just remember that I will always be with you" and with he closed his eyes and took his last breath. "Lee...LEE don't leave me... Please". Sky was crying into Lee now, not wanting to let him go.

Hannah and Kim had come up now, after Lewis had told them it was clear. They didn't know what to say, but they all knew who had done this. "Lee please, I can't do this without you".

"We should leave her for a while, to morn" they all nodded and walked downstairs, apart from Duncan who looked back at Sky and walked over to her.

"Duncan, who could have done this, you must know" she looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face. "I have an idea who it could have been, but I don't think they knew they were doing it".

"Why would you think that"? Sky was confused by Duncan idea.

"Sips Co made this special mind control device that is implanted into the back on a persons neck. This means that Sips can control the persons actions and can make the person carry out plans."

Sky looked down and Lee's body, then up at Duncan, "So who did this to Lee then".

"Teep".


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter yay:) **

**Chapter 10**

"So you think Tee did this then", Hannah, Kim and Lewis were downstairs while Duncan and Sky were talking. "He's the only one who could have shot him from that distance" Hannah said while eating some porkchops.

They were busy talking until Sky and Duncan came down and everyone stop. "We need to find Tee" Sky said as she walked over to her bag. Everyone was silent as they didn't know what to say.

"Sky we need to get some weapons and armor otherwise we would stand no chance, especially if Zoey or Rythain is there". She nodded her head and grabbed the Dark Matter pickaxe and walked outside and started to dig an entrance to a mine. "Sky.." "Just leave her Kim, let her morn in peace". Kim stopped and walked over to where her tower used to be, looking from anything they could use.

"There's no way on earth we can take down Tee, armor or no armor" Hannah told Lewis almost begging him not to do something stupid. "We have to try, we can't let Sips Co take over our friends minds."

"I guess your right, but we do this my way". Lewis crossed his arms and said "So what's your way then"? "Firstly, we need to find Zoey, she is the only one who would be able to talk to the real Tee, Secondly, once we find the materials to make armor and weapons, me, Kim...". "No way am I letting you out of my sights again, I already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again" Lewis said now holding Hannah's hands.

"You didn't let me finish, me, Kim and Sky go find her, that way if we get in trouble Sky can teleport us away". Lewis frowned still not wanting her to go, but he knew Kim and Sky would keep her safe. "Okay, I'll go search for her tracker".

Sky hated the fact that she could have stopped him from leaving the shack that night and that way he won't be dead and she wouldn't be crying like a baby. By the end of day, Sky had managed to get three stacks of coal, 22 diamonds, 32 Sapphires and Rubies and two stacks of Iron. She made her way back up to the castle slowly, not wanting to go back to where Lee had died, but she knew she had to find his killer and make him pay. "I got some materials to make some armor and some weapons".

"Can I have a Ruby sword.. PLEASE Duncan" Kim had wanted to get her sword back every since they escaped. "Yes Kim you can have a Ruby sword". She screamed in excitement. "I've located Zoey, luckily Tee is in the opposite direction. Actually, she's not that far from the Castle".

"Where is she Lewis." Hannah hadn't seen Zoey in a couple of years, they used to send letters to each other by owls but the letters just stopped one day. "She seems to be underground where BlackRock used to be before the war happened between Duncan, Sjin and Rythain".

"Why would she be there" Hannah was confused why Zoey wouldn't have told her. "I can't seem to find Rythain, though I not surprised at that".

While Lewis and Hannah were talking about Zoey and Kim and Duncan were making armor and weapons, Sky was playing with the ring her dad gave her just before he went to help the Yogscast in their fight against Sips Co. It had been a couple of weeks after the war finished that she find out he had been captured by Sips himself. "I will find you dad" a tear fell onto the ring in her hands.

"Okay everyone ready" she put the ring in her pocket, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to Duncan. She grabbed a iron helmet and chestplate as well as a diamond sword. "I think when we go see Zoey we should go with just a hidden weapon as I don't think she will hurt us".

"Your right. Take these then" Duncan handed the three of them a iron dagger each. Lewis walked over and showed Sky Zoey's location and said "teleport outside, you don't want to startle her." She nodded her head and held out her hands for Hannah and Kim.

"Here we go, close your eyes" they did as they were told and when they were told to open them, they were stood in the crater where Duncan had nuked Rythain and Zoey many, many years before. "How are we going to find her if she is deep underground" Kim asked Hannah who was already walking around trying to look for signs that Zoey had been here. "Split up and look for anything that could help us" they did as they were told and went off in different directions.

"Come on Zoey, please we need you" Hannah looked up to the sky and wished. A huge rumble made the ground shake violently. The three ran back to the center, "What the fuck was that" Hannah shouted so they could hear her. "No idea but it sounds like it is coming from underneath us" Sky shouted back "We need to teleport to her location now, she might be in trouble.

"You two are going back to the castle and I'll go find her, its too dangerous, plus I promised Lewis and Duncan I would keep you safe". Before Hannah and Kim could argue, Sky touched there shoulders and teleported them back to safety. "Here I come Zoey".

Sky teleport to where Zoey's last location was to find that some of the cave had fallen in. Lava was starting to back it's way down. "Help, someone please help... Whats the point no one is down here"

"ZOEY, where are you" "Down here, a stone fell on my legs and I can't move it". Sky ran the opposite direction to where the lava was coming and ran down the cave to where Zoey was trapped. "Who are you, I love your eyes there so pretty".

"Can we talk about my eyes later, I need you to close your eyes for a minute okay and you need to stay quiet" Zoey nodded and did what Sky said. Sky placed one hand on the stone and the other on Zoeys arm and closed her eyes. Once the rock had disappeared, Sky teleported them both to the castle.

"How... how did you do that" Zoey was both confused and excited. "She'll explain later Zoey" as Hannah said this Zoey stood up and ran at her giving her a huge hug. "I thought your legs were broken.. how" Sky was the confused one now. "I have a lifestone, Rythain gave it to me the day he left", the mention of his name and her mood went from happy to sad. "I miss him so much Hannah". "I know you do Zoey, we'll find him"

"Also, Zoey we have a favor to ask you" Sky said to her, "Anything, you saved my life". Sky was about to explain what happened to Lee but half way through she could talk anymore so Duncan explained the rest.

"So, you want me to try talk to Tee.." "Just so we can pin him down and remove the mind control device".

"Okay I'm in. Then can you guys help me look for Rythain, I haven't heard from him in a couple of months and I'm getting worried about him". Hannah hugged her tighter and said "Of course we will Zoey".

"Yay" the red head shouted in excitement. The six of them settled down for the night and would continue their journey to the last known sighting of Rythain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**At Sips Co**

"Agent T has eliminated the male target as you ordered" the guard shuffled his feet a little as he knew what his boss was going to ask next. "And the girl"? The guard swallowed and said "The girl was not with him".

"Not.. With HIM! What do you mean not with him". Sjin was now standing up from his desk. "Agent T only saw the boy but..". "I not want to hear any excuses, if that girl finds out about her past our whole empire could fall. Would you want that"?

"No sir, I wouldn't. Agent T is still on the look for the girl". Sjin dismissed the guard and sits back down at his desk. He took out a picture from the top draw of his desk and looked at all the happy faces of the Yogscast and their friends, only this picture had crossed on the faces of those wouldn't cause them any problems. He grabbed his red pen and crossed out Lee's face.

"Stupid boy, just like his father". The faces that had crosses on were Martyn, Toby, Zuylus, Ravs, Nilesy and many of their friends including Lee and his family. He put the picture back in the top draw with a sigh.

**Back at Duncan's Castle **

Zoey was sleeping after being there a couple of hours. Sky and Hannah were outside talking. "Did Zoey say why she was down there" Hannah shook her head and said "no but I think I have an idea of why she was".

"I'm listening" "Well, that was where she was going to meet Rythian, as Sjin would never think that they would go there after... Well you know the nuke". "There was a nuke there, holy shit". As Hannah was explaining what happened to Blackrock, a jet came into view. "Shit, we gotta move now"! Hannah and Sky ran inside to see everyone was already packing. "Is that one of Sips Co's jets" Zoey asked while packing up the bed she was sleeping on. "Yes and we need to leave now, there will be scouts on that jet".

"Sky, do you think you are able to teleport us all out of here" Duncan looked up from packing to see Sky looked worried, "I'm sure I can, can't hurt to try".

"How about we go to Owl Island, should be a bit safer" Lewis quickly showed Sky where it was and once they were packed they all teleported to Hannah's place.

They landed on the floor of the island and quickly set up the beds and furnaces. "Well it took them longer than I thought it would" Lewis said with a sigh of relief. "How long till they get here then" Hannah asked while cooking some food. "About five days at least".

They settled down for the night, all but Sky who climbed one of the trees. She looked up to the stars and wished that this was all a bad dream and she would wake, Lee would be alive and Sips Co wasn't trying to kill her.

Sky was disrupted from her thought by Zoey climbing up and sitting next to her. "I know how you feel Sky, I haven't seen Rythian or Tee in months. For all I know he could be dead."

"At least there is hope that he isn't, there is no way Lee is coming back." Sky started crying again and Zoey put a arm around her. "It will be okay, Hannah will make sure that Sips Co pay." "I know she will, thanks Zoey".

"It's alright, I'm happy to help".

In the morning they started on the plan to get Tee back. "The fact that Tee shot Lee would mean that Sjin has ordered him to kill Sky as well". Lewis was busily typing away on his device as he spoke. "The plan is for Zoey to try and distract Tee just so Hannah and Duncan can knock him out. Sky will then teleport us back and then Kim will help me take out the mind control device. Everyone clear on what they need to do". They all nodded and Lewis showed Sky where Tee was.

Sky, Duncan, Hannah and Zoey teleported just outside the Captive Creeper. "This brings back some memories" Zoey said as they walked up to the bar. The Captive Creeper was one of the only buildings that hadn't been destroyed. "So Teep's in there". "Yep, all you need to do is get him outside and keep him distracted enough so we can sneak round the back".

"Okay... lets do then" and with that she ran over to the bar and shouted "Green man, you in there"! Tee ran out gun pointed at Zoey, "Whoa, what are you doing Tee. Wait you can't talk umm" Tee was about to turn around and walk back into the bar, "Wait, Tee... Umm... Have you seen Rythian at all the last couple of months". The dinosaur shook his head.

While Zoey was distracting him, Duncan, Hannah and Sky managed to get behind the building. "Right, Sky stay here it is important that he doesn't see you. We are going to go now, come on Hannah". They sneaked up behide Tee who was nodding and shaking his head at Zoey's questions. Duncan hit Tee in the back of the head and he fell to the floor unconscious. "Well that was easier than I fought".

Sky ran over and teleported them back to Owl Island. Lewis and Kim got to work trying to take the mind control device out of his neck. While they were doing that Zoey walked over to the water, took her shoes and put her feet in the water. Hannah saw this at went over to her. "He'll be fine Zoey". She looked up at her, "How do you know that".

"He was the one who helped create it, so he knows how to take it out". Zoey sighed in relief, smiled at Hannah who had sat down next to her. The two continued to talk for hours until Lewis called them over. "The device has been removed and he should make a full recovering, but we won't know till he wakes up". He put a hand on Zoey's shoulder, "don't worry". She smiles at him and sits down next to Tee's bed.

**Back at Sips Co**

"You mean to tell me that agent T has gone missing and his device has gone offline", the guard nodded. Sjin walked over to the guard and said, "If a job needs doing you have to do it yourself. Get my plane ready, I'm going out hunting". The guard called from Sjin's plane and walked behind him as they walked to the hanger. "I will find you Sky, whatever it takes" Sjin said as they took off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"It's been three days, why hasn't he woke up yet". Zoey was getting frustrated. "It takes time Zoey, just be patient please, we have done all we can for him". Lewis was trying to be as calm as he could as Tee should have woken up already. "I guess your right. I'm sorry, its just I haven't seen him like forever well a couple of months and he is the closest thing I have to Rythian and..."

"Zoey breath" Hannah shouted for the water. "Thanks, anyway when do you think he will wake up then" she looked at Lewis with puppy dog eyes. "It's hard to say Zoey, maybe a couple of hours, maybe a couple of days, I don't know to be honest".

"Zoey come help me fish, it will take your mind off it". She nodded and walked over to where Kim and Hannah were siting.

Duncan and Sky were under a big tree siting in the shade reading more of Sky's book. "How about I show you some of my fighting moves" Duncan said after half an hour of reading. "You... Fighting... Really. Are you sure you didn't dream being able to fight". Duncan laughed, stood up and got into a fighting stance. "You'll get hurt Duncan, if you don't be careful" Lewis shouted. "Whatever Lewis. Come on Sky, I've been working on some things".

"If I do, will you shut up about it". He smiled and once she had also stood up and was standing opposite him. "You do know that I don't actually know how to fight, it's just the vampire side that controls my movements".

"See if it can control this" he says as he goes to punch her arm but she side steps it easily. "Really that all you got".

He smiled again and his eyes twinkled. "I was just going easy on you". "Is that so. Well give it your best shot then. Unless your afraid to hit me".

"Your on Sky". He continued to throw punches at her but she dodged every one. "How do you keep doing that" Duncan said now slightly out of breath. "I told you already that you will have to be quicker if you want to get me". As she said that Hannah had walked up behind her and hit her on the arm. "Like that". "Hey that hurt" she said whilst rubbing her arm. Hannah walked back to Zoey and Kim laughing so much she tripped over a root. Now everyone was laughing. Once they had finished Tee started to move about in the bed. "TEE" Zoey shouted as she ran over to his bed. The dinosaur opened his eyes, looked at her and gave her a massive hug. "Is it really you green man", Tee nodded his head. "I missed you so much Tee, I have so much to tell you, about the mushrooms, about Johnny Iron and Red-five and..." "Zoey calm down, let him wake up probably before you tell him everything".

"Okay" she hugged Tee again and whispered something to him, he nodded his head. She looked at Sky and said "Tee is sorry about your friend". Sky walked over and sat down on the bed next to Tee, "It's fine, things happen and I know now that you won't in control of your body and that Sips Co are behind pretty much everything". Sky smiled at the dinosaur.

"We should get moving before the jets fly over" but before Lewis could finish his sentence the sound of a speaker being turned on interrupted him.

"The people of Sips Co, there are 5 wanted criminals wondering about our far lands. These people are, Lewis, Hannah, Duncan, Kim and a girl called Sky who is with them. Their pictures and names will be shown every hour on your TVs and posters will be put up around every town. If you see anyone of their description contact the local guard room ASAP. Also if you are found to be keeping them from us you will be charged alongside them. That is all"

All of them were speechless, no one was expecting that. Kim finally spoke up and said "Zoey, you and Tee should go hid somewhere, his no after you". Zoey stood up "I won't just leave you and anyway we have to find Rythian and the only person who will be able to save him from himself is me, so your stuck with me. I will deal with whatever Sips Co throw at me".

"She has a point anyway we should get a move on, I can just hear the jets coming this way". Everyone helped pack up the supplies they had got whilst there and Lewis whispered to Sky the next location. She looked at him confused on why he would want to go there. "It will be safe for a lot longer than anywhere else, also it has a deep mine we can hid in".

"But lewis, thats it the forbidden area". He chuckled and said "It's only forbidden because of the technology that it available there. I mean how else to you think we manged to get to the moon". She half smiled at him and got ready to teleport everyone to an area that she had learn had radioactive material lying around. "Hopefully Simon is still there" Lewis said as they teleported to their moon base.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Once they got to the moon base they heard a machine power up and Lewis shouted "Get to cover"! They did as they were told and hid behind trees and small hills. "Who's there, come out ya buggers" someone shouted from the base. "Simon it's me, turn the turret off, no one is gonna hurt you". Simon slowly walked out and pulled the wire out of the turret. "Lewis, where have you been ya bastard. You told me you wasn't going to be long. That was six months ago". Before Lewis could answer Simon looked round Lewis and saw Sky hiding behind a tree. "Who's that then, is it one of Sips Co's spy's". Lewis turned round and said "No, that's Sky, she saved Hannah and Kim from them two".

"Really, but she is like 13, how could a 13 year old do that". Sky angrily said "I'm 15 actually". "She is one of those vampire hybrids, you know the ones that nearly killed you that one time" Lewis told Simon who was looking more confused that angry. "Is anyone else here or is it just you two". One by one everyone came out of hiding and Simon's face light up at the sight of his friends. "Well I'd be buggered you found a lot of them haven't you".

"We should get inside before the rain starts, you know how much I hate rain", Duncan said as they walked up to Simon. "I guess you're right, come on then, I have potatoes in the oven".

Once everyone was settled inside the moon base, Simon asked why they were here. "Sips Co are after us and this was one of the safest places I could think of". "Well you're right there, I have had no troubles with the guards or anything". Sky and Duncan were down where the smeltery was as Sky didn't wait to hear about Sips Co again for a little while. "So this how does work then", she said well examining the strange furnace thing. "Firstly we need some lava to power it so lets do that before anything else. Here is a bucket, if we go to the nether we can get some easily".

"I have never been to the nether before, but I have seen pictures and videos of what it is like". Duncan told Lewis where they were going and that they will be back soon. "Just whatever you do, don't hit one of the zombie pigmen", "I won't promise". They stood in front of the portal and Duncan asked "Are you nervous"? "I little bit, you think I would be fine with it, since I teleport places but this is completely different". Duncan held her hand and said "We'll go in together okay, I'll be here the whole time". She nodded her head and they stepped into the portal.

"Wow, it's a lot warmer here then I thought". Duncan laughed and said "Come on we need to hurry". They ran down to a pool of lava and collected as much as they needed before returning to the portal and stepped back into it.

They walked back down to the smeltery and Duncan poured the lava into the tank and started to explain how it works. "Basically you put the ores you find into this bit here and it will start to melt. And if you come over to this side there is three taps. If you tap one of them, it will pour out the liquid into a block of that material."

"That is so cool". Sky was interested in how this worked. "Also you can make awesome tools. I wonder if my sword is still in the hidden chest". He walked over to a blank wall, pulled out a lever and placed it on the wall. He pulled it and a chest appeared from the wall. Duncan searched through the chest and said "Found it", he pulled out a pink sword. "This is my candy floss chopper". Sky couldn't help but laugh "Candy floss chopper, really, only you would name a sword that".

"Don't laugh, I do have a matching pickaxe but it went missing while I was on the moon". Sky stopped laughing and looked at him, "You went to the moon"? "Yeah it was about a year or so before Sips Co went a bit mad with power". Sky got her book out and scanned one of the pages. "It doesn't say you went to the moon in here". Duncan was the one laughing now, he walked over to her and turned the page and pointed to one of the paragraphs and said "It does, but we didn't really let a lot of people know we did".

Sky blushed and asked Duncan "Could you make me one of these weapons". "I'm sure I can, we still have all the materials here as don't think we can get here from our base we had. Do you want a sword then". Sky nodded, "Alright then if you grab some ores out of that chest, I'll grab the plates". And they spent the next hour making Sky a red sword out of the stuff they got from Deadlands. Once it was finished Sky couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you Duncan", she said and then hugged him. He hugged her back and they were interrupted by Hannah shouted down to them "Get a room". They stepped apart, both blushed and walked upstairs to talk to the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

It had been nearly a year since Sky had left her little village. They had been looking for Rythian but every time they got close to his location he would disappear.

A week before Sky's 16th birthday, Duncan was talking to Hannah, Kim and Zoey asking them what he should get her. "Well, what is she in too" Hannah said. "Ummm, she loves reading and she loves swords", Duncan was pacing around now. "I'm trying to remember what 16 year olds like, but when we all turned 16 we were fighting for our lives against Sips Co" Kim said.

"I nearly died on my 16th, so I didn't really get anything". Zoey was talking about what happened at Blackrock with the nuke, Duncan didn't look at her for a few minutes. "How about you get her a new bag, her's is falling apart. Also she told me she needs to get a new one, because it reminds her too much of her old life"

"I know the prefect material to make it out of" and with that he ran outside to collect all of the materials he needed to make Sky's new bag. Hannah, Kim and Zoey followed him out of the base and walked to the water to catch some more fish.

Sky was with Tee as he was teaching her how to shoot a bow. At first she was hitting the outside ring of the target or missing completely but after a couples of hours practice, she was hitting the center every time. "Yes, bulls-eye" Sky high fived Tee. "Do you think that, if I practice a bit more, I could be as good as you Tee", Sky said as they were walking back through the village. He nodded and patted her back.

The day before Sky's birthday

Lewis and Simon were talking about what to get Sky. Lewis decided he was going to make her a small tracking device, so that she could find areas easier when on a mission. Simon made her an engraved iron shovel and an engraved gold sword. "I hope she will like these", Simon said once he had finished. Lewis looked over from his crafting bench and smiled. "I'm sure she will love them". The dwarf grinned, put them in a small chest and put a label on it that said 'From your favourite and only dwarf, Simon'.

Sky was sitting on top of the base looking at the sun setting. Recently she had been coming up there to think and to write about how she was feeling. Zoey told her it helped Rythian when she was getting better, so she did and it actually helped a lot.

Sky's journal entry

So tomorrow is my birthday. Great, well it would be if I didn't feel like crap. It means it is nearly a year since my whole life was turned upside down! I try not to show that I am missing Lee like you would miss oxygen but I have to be strong for the rest of them, especially for Duncan. God, I miss him! But I can't think like that, I have to keep going and find Rythian, so he can help us get revenge on Sips Co. Well I better go to bed otherwise I won't be able to stay awake.

Sky's Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY" everyone shouted as Sky walked into the main part of the base. The entire room had been decorated with flags and banners, "you didn't need to go to all this trouble" Sky said while rubbing her eyes. Duncan walked over to her and hugged her "Of course we did, it's your 16th , it's a special time. Now come and open your presents".

They walked over to the table and sat down in the two seats. "Open mine first", Zoey said as soon as they had and handed Sky a small package. She opened it and inside was a ring that had a red stone on it. "It's a fire ring, I have one and I thought it would be awesome if we both could have it".

"I love it Zoey, I've read all about these" Sky said were twirling the ring around her fingers and put it back in the small box. Next was Hannah who got her a pair of fingerless gloves made out of fire proof cotton. Kim got her a ruby necklace. Tee got her a bow and a sheath of arrows, after Simon's engraved weapons and Lewis potable tracker, it was only Duncan left.

"Lewis come help me bring carry this" Duncan shouted from the smeltery. Lewis and Duncan carried up a double chest and placed it next to Sky. "Happy Birthday Sky hope you like them". She smiled at him and untied the red bow on top of it and opened the chest. Her eyes widened as she pulled a red matter sword, a pair of goggles like Duncan's only they were red and blue and a side bag that had a book about swords in it. "Omg, Duncan, I love them. Thank you so much", she got up and hugged him.

Sky put the goggles on her head like Duncan wore his. "Hey, Tee wanna go shoot some targets", he nodded and the two of them ran out to the makeshift shooting range. Sky had completely forgotten about the worries she had the night before as Tee was showing her how to hold her new bow.

"I have a feeling she loved them Duncan" Hannah said as they were making Sky's birthday cake. "It took me a while to find all the materials I needed but

I was determined to make her birthday special".

After they had finished decorating the cake, Sky and Tee had returned back, they all sang happy birthday and each had a slice of the cake. "This has to be the best birthday ever, thanks guys, you made it really special" Sky said as she helped tidy the plates away.

Zoey and Lewis went upstairs as he was teaching her how to build a nail gun. Hannah and Kim went to go sit outside, Duncan and Simon went mining for a bit. Sky and Tee went back to the shooting range to continue practicing.

Sky was practicing her sword fighting on one of the dummies Tee had made her as an extra birthday present. Suddenly she heard something from the bushes. She looked at Tee who was already pointing his bow at the direction of the sound. Then a figure appeared from behide the tree. "Who are you" Sky shouted. "Where's Zoey, I need to see her". Tee lowered his bow as he knew exactly who is was. The figure moved out of the shadow and the first thing Sky saw was that the man covered in blood and held a sword just like hers.

"Rythian, is that you" Sky said as she sheathed her sword. "Yes, where's Zoey, I need her to...", he fainted before he could finish his sentence. Tee grabbed him as he was falling. "We need to get him to the base quickly". They both grabbed a arm each and half walked, half ran back to the base. Hannah and Kim were sitting just outside the door and saw Sky and Tee dragging someone, that's when they saw who it was.

"Sky, what happened" Hannah said as she cleared a table and started to clean his wounds. "I dunno, he just appeared out of nowhere and said he need to see Zoey".

"RYTHIAN", Zoey shouted as she came downstairs and ran to his side. "Who could have done this" she was holding his hand as Hannah and Kim were tending to all his wounds. As Zoey was asking them about what happened, Rythian's eyes flew open. Zoey hugged him making him flinch. "Rythian, I so glad your not died, I dunno what I would have done if you had and... And" Rythian smiled under his mask and said "I'm fine Zoey, I just had a little run in with some guards, but I managed to teleport away before I got seriously injured". Zoey was still hugging him, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Zoey, you need to let go, so Hannah and Kim can clean my wounds". She finally let go and sat down next to him, tell him about all the mooshrooms, Red-five, Johnny Iron and the wolves. He rolled his eyes but was smiling the whole time.

Once he was bandaged up, Rythian took Zoey upstairs to talk to her in private. Everyone but Sky went to bed. She was writing in her journal about that day. Once she was finished she got into bed and fell asleep only to be plagued by nightmares.


	15. Chapter 15

**A big shout out to DJMidge just because:)**

**Chapter 15**

**Sky's Nightmare**

_Sky is standing in the middle of a forest with nothing but a single torch. "Hello, is anyone there". "You could have saved me Sky, but you betrayed me for that mad man". Lee was now standing in front of her covered in blood. "I would still be alive and you wouldn't feel so guilty". He disappeared but his voice was projected around Sky. "Do you really think they trust you. They hardly know you"._

"_Shut up, your not real, I just need to wake up, come on Sky wake up"! Sky had her hands over her ears, trying to block Lee's voice out. But she could still hear him, so she ran. "That's right Sky, run away like you always have". She kept running until she ran into something. She looked up and Lee was hovering over her. "But you can't run from your past"._

Sky woke up and she was trembling and sweating. Luckily no one else was awake so she quietly grabbed her journal and went down to the smeltery to write down what Lee had said. Her clock said that it was nearly dawn so Hannah would be up to tend to the farm so Sky got her bow and sword and went outside towards the farm they had set up.

As the sun was rising Sky saw Hannah walking over. "You're up early Sky". She shrugged and said "Couldn't sleep had a nightmare". Hannah was tending to the chickens as she asked what the nightmare was about. Sky explained about the forest and what Lee had said.

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you, theres nothing to worry about okay" Hannah was now sat on the roof of the farm with Sky. "Have you had nightmares like this before". Sky flicked through her journal to the page about a nightmare she had a couple of months ago. "There was this one dream that seemed more like a memory rather than a dream. Here read this", Sky handed the journal to Hannah.

_I was laying in a field next a castle, only I wasn't alone as my dad was throwing a party to celebrate one of his work mates friends 14__th__ birthday. I must have been about 4 at the time. The birthday boy walked over and asked me if I was okay. The boy had blonde hair and goggle (like Duncan's only newer). Than an owl flew onto his head messing his hair up then flew away again. Two girls were on the floor laughing. One had blonde hair that was mostly covered with an owl hat and the other had red hair and was holding a mushroom. Everything seemed peaceful until a huge explosion caused everyone to scatter. I was shouting for my dad but I couldn't be heared over the noise of guns being shot. Then I felt a shooting pain in my right shoulder and thats when I woke up from the dream._

Hannah looked shocked, "I think we should go talk to the rest of them about this". She jumped down from roof helping Sky down and the two walked back to the base just as everyone was waking up.

"We need to have meeting in ten minutes, it's important" Hannah shouted as they came in. Sky walked down to the smeltery and sat it the corner of the room where all the blocks were. Duncan came down with some ores he and Simon collected the day before. He saw Sky and placed them into the nearest chest and went to sit next to her. "What's up" he asked putting his arm around her, trying to comfort her as much as he could. "You'll find out when we have that meeting. Lets just say Hannah is worried, so it must be bad."

They sat like this for a couple of minutes before Hannah shouted for everyone to come to the table. Duncan sighed and stood up. He held his hand out to help Sky get up, she took it but didn't let go. He smiled and they walked upstairs and sat round at the table as one by one everyone appeared. Hannah explained that Sky was worried about her nightmares and that a couple of months ago she had this one. She then read for Sky's journal and everyone had a shocked look on their face.

Zoey stood up and went up to Sky and hugged her. "What's that for", Sky asked as Zoey let go. "What you wrote about was not just a dream, it was the day the war started between us and Sis Co. The day Duncan turned 14 was the last time we saw you, Lee and your father", Rythian explained.

Sky looked at the ground, then at everyone, stood up and ran out of the door. Duncan ran after her but she was a lot quicker then him. She felt emotionly drained but she knew she needed some time to think. Sky finally stopped when she saw a small house on a hill. She knew Duncan wasn't that far behind, so she sat just outside it. A few minutes later Duncan ran up the hill and sat next to her.

He was out of breath but still asked her why she ran off. "I just... I dunno Duncan". She started to cry into her hands. He put his arm around her and she buried her head into his shoulder. "It's fine, you don't have to explain" he said trying to calm her down. They must have been sat there for a couple of hours as the sun was setting when they started to make their way back to the base. "If you want we could just go do some mining when we get back", Sky nodded, knowing if spoke, she would start crying again.

They got back and Sky went straight to her chest and got her hammer and torches out. Duncan was saying to Hannah and Kim that she doesn't want to talk and that they are going to do some mining for a bit. So Sky and Duncan went down into the mine, talking about life before the war.

**Thanks for reading so far. Remember to review and pm me who out of the Yogscast you would like Sky and the rest to meet next. **


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, you know how it with school. Anyways back to the story.

**Chapter 16**

It had been two weeks since Sky's birthday and everyone was slowly getting materials together as they were splitting up to work on special projects. Sky had been keeping herself to herself as she didn't feel like talking to anyone but Duncan or Tee

Her daily routine was to wake up early before anyone else, write a note saying where she would be so either mining or at the practice range. She would skip lunch and sit on top of one of the village houses and shoot the trees in the distance. Sky would sit up there until it got dark and would return back once nearly everyone was asleep.

Hannah was feeling guilty as she was the one that told everyone and to make matters worst, her and Sky used to be quite close and now she would even look her in the eye. Rythian had also noticed her behavior and asked around about what she was usually like. He knew what Sky was feeling as he had gone through it when Zoey left.

So Rythian noted now her movements and behavior in order to be able to get her alone and talk to her. After a couple of days writing down where she would be at what time, so when everyone was eating lunch he slipt away and walked over to the village and was glad to see she was sitting on top of the tallest building, her knees pulled up close to her chest and her head on them. Using his void ring he teleported behide her and sat down.

"Go away Rythian, I don't want to talk to anyone" she mumbled. He didn't move, he just sighed. "It's not good to blank people out you know" He started to say but was cut off by Sky, "If you came to lecture could you skip to the part where you leave because I am not in the mood". He frowned under his mask and began to tell Sky about how he re-acted when he found out Zoey was doing science behide his back and how he felt when she left. "So I know how you feel Sky, you feel betrayed and upset that they didn't tell you that they actually knew you and your father, but you can't go on like you are" Sky had moved herself closer to Rythian and had her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to come have some lunch with the rest of us and join in the conversation", Sky nodded her head and they both climbed down.

They both walked in, grabbed a steak sandwich and sat down with everyone else. Duncan moved next to her and whispered "So you decided to grace us with your presence then I see" she elbowed his ribs and laughed at him. After lunch Sky asked if everyone could stay for a few minutes as she had to talk to them. "For the last couple of weeks, I have been in a bit of a dark place as I'm sure you noticed but after Rythian came to talk to me, I am going to take his advice and stop moping around and get in with life. So if you could forgive me for the way I have acted" Hannah stood up and hugged her, then one by one everyone got up and hugged her. "Of course we can silly, you don't think anyone could stay mad at you" Zoey said after hugging her. Sky smiled and walked up to Tee "Wanna go shoot some targets", he nodded his head, she ran to her chest to grab the bow he had given her and they both went towards the practice range.

"What did you say to her Rythian" Duncan asked once everyone got back to sorting everything out. Only him and Rythian had nothing to do. "I just told her about how I felt when Zoey left and how I over came the feelings I had". Duncan patted him on the back, "Thanks a lot Rythian".

"No worries. So when are you going to tell Sky how you feel about her", Duncan spat out the water he was drinking. "WHAT", "You can't pull the wool over my eyes Duncan , the way you look at at each other and the way you act around each other, it's exactly like me and Zoey". Duncan looked at the floor and said "Well, I... I... I don't know if she feels the same way and I don't want to ask. What do I do Rythian".

Rythian looked puzzled for a moment and then at the same time they said "Kim", if anyone could find out if someone liked someone else it was Kim. So Rythian went outside to find Kim and Hannah tending to the animals and told Kim about Duncan liking Sky but not knowing if she and asked if she could find out if Sky did. Kim's face light up and she nodded and ran over to Hannah to tell her and started to make a plan on how to ask Sky.


End file.
